


Written in the stars

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Astrology, Astronomy, Boyfriends, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Horoscopes, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: The stars, there are thousands and thousands of them, light up the dark nights and guide the lost but they cannot tell us our future, can they?Oliver Queen and Barry Allen will go through a series of events to discover if their love was written in the stars or not.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is about the past, the things that happen here happened before the storyline of the fic

_It all started on a Friday afternoon, Oliver was bored to say the least, his best friend Tommy was on a date while Laurel was out of town for the weekend; he could ask someone out or show up at any party and would be welcome, but he was honestly starting to get tired of it. He walked into the living room and met his little sister Thea, she was reading a magazine attentively, looked up as soon as she heard him arrive_ _  
__  
__-Hey, Ollie- she waved to go back to her reading_ _  
__  
__-What do you got there? -he asked pointing at the magazine_ _  
__  
__-It's the latest issue of Star Teenager, it has the latest news on celebrities, what's hot and the best horoscopes- answered Thea excited_ _  
__  
__-I see..._ _  
__  
__-I'll read you yours!_ _  
__  
__Oliver was not one of those who believed in such things, he found them false, just inventions for girls like Thea or Laurel herself who boasted of her maturity and intelligence, to buy magazines week after week, yet he listened to his sister when she read his supposed fortune_

 _-Taurus: It is true that you have had mistakes but you have learned from them, you have become more intelligent by the experiences you' ve lived; that is why I advise you to use that wisdom in matters of love, you will soon meet a person who will be very special to you, keep your eyes open. In matters of money this week you will receive a significant amount unexpectedly, but do not forget to take care of your finances and save a little. Your color is green, try to wear clothes of that color, your lucky number is 28._ _  
__  
__The blond guy smiled, totally incredulous, money? his family had more than they could possibly need, to find love? yes of course, as if those things happen_ _  
__  
__-That's your future, Ollie- said Thea with a smile._ _  
__  
__-Apparently I'll be fine- he replied, trying not to make the sarcasm in his voice so obvious- I'll go out for a while- he was not surprised to receive no response, Thea had returned to her reading_ _  
__  
__He went up to his room and took one of his sweatshirts out of the closet, put it on and immediately afterwards, on impulse or habit, he put his hands in his pockets, he was surprised to find a $20 bill, his mind echoed in those words "you will receive a significant amount unexpectedly" he shook his head trying to forget it, it was a simple coincidence. He went to his favorite diner, the staff was always friendly and they had good food, plus he got along very well with Barbara (well in a purely friendly sense) the girl who served the tables, so he always got slightly bigger portions of ice cream than the rest of the people._ _  
__  
__He entered, being greeted by the bell hanging on the door; one thing he appreciated was that the place wasn't crowded, just a few quiet dates and a couple of groups of friends drinking milkshakes and chatting, he sat down at his usual table and waited for Barbara to show up, but instead, a tall, thin, brown-haired boy came out of the kitchen, looking unusually young in his uniform: grey pants, a shirt in that strange opaque lilac shade, a pink bow tie and an apron of the same colour_ _  
__  
__The boy approached his table, holding a notebook and a pen, he must have been new, because Barbara could take the orders from memory and in Oliver's case she didn't even have to ask him; as soon as the boy was in front of him he could see his huge green eyes_

 _-Hello, welcome to Sweet Justice. What can I get you this afternoon?_ _  
__  
__Despite being a rehearsed speech he would have to robotically recite for any client he made it sound warm and that smile, my God, could dull the very sun_ _  
__  
__-Hi, Barry- he said, reading the little plaque with the boy's name on it -Could you get me two milkshakes?_ _  
__  
__Normally he would order a banana split, but today he had other plans; Barry was about to leave when he remembered that he hadn't completed the order, he slapped himself mentally and was about to ask Oliver when he answered_ _  
__  
__-I haven't told you which ones- he smiled at Barry's mute apology, he was so cute, Oliver could almost say sweet- I'll have a strawberry one and the other... What do you suggest?_ _  
__  
__Barry blocked for a second, during his training they taught him how to use the coffee machine but nothing like this, after thinking a little he gave a quick answer_ _  
__  
__-Well, there are the usual flavors, which I see you already know, but this week there's a new one: chocolate with mint sprinkles, it's pretty good_ _  
__  
__-Then I want one of those_ _  
__  
__-I'll get them right away_ _  
__  
__Oliver waited patiently, minutes later Barry appeared again, balancing the two glasses on a tray, walked carefully to the table and placed them gently in front of him_ _  
__  
__-Enjoy your drinks_ _  
__  
__He was about to leave when Oliver called him_ _  
__  
__-Wait_ _  
__  
__-Do you need anything else?_ _  
__  
__-Not exactly, it's just that I have two milkshakes and I don't think I can drink them by myself. Would you sit down and drink one with me?_

 _Barry blushed, he was adorable, he started babbling, things that sounded like "I'm working" "I shouldn't" before he could refuse definitely appeared Mrs. Raisa, the owner of the cafeteria_ _  
__  
__-Barry, come here a minute_ _  
__  
__The brunette retired with the woman, once out of sight of the customers she said_ _  
__  
__-Barry, honey. Did you see the watch yet? Your turn ends in 5 minutes, after that you're free to do whatever you want, whether you go home or stay here as a customer._ _  
__  
__-Okay, I..._ _  
__  
__-Go on, go with him, I see you're dying to say yes to him- answered Raisa smiling_ _  
__  
__-Thank you_ _  
__  
__Barry almost ran out and came back to the table where Oliver was, the blond guy smiled as he saw him arrive_ _  
__  
__-If you're here, then did you accept my invitation?_ _  
__  
__-Yes, thank you... You didn't tell me your name_ _  
__  
__-Oliver_ _  
__  
__-Thank you, Oliver._ _  
__  
__Barry smiled at him and took a sip of the milkshake_ _  
__  
__-So, Barry, I haven't seen you around, you're new to Sweet Justice, right?_ _  
__  
__-Yes, this is my first week working here_

 _They continued talking, Raisa almost had to take them out of the place to close; Oliver accompanied Barry to the bus stop, they continued talking_ _  
__  
__-You really are a special guy, Barry Allen_ _  
__  
__-You too- he answered shyly._ _  
__  
__-Will you be working next Friday, too?_ _  
__  
__-I don't know yet, but I can text you the details -They've already exchanged phones_ _  
__  
__-Okay_ _  
__  
__The bus began to become visible from a distance._ _  
__  
__-I have to go now, I'll see you next week_ _  
__  
__-See you- Driven by the comfort, confidence and warmth he felt close to him, Oliver came over and kissed Barry on the cheek._ _  
__  
__Just then the bus arrived_ _  
__  
__-See you._ _  
__  
__The brown haired guy got on the bus, still blushing. Oliver was still smiling foolishly on the way home, as distracted as he was, he suddenly remembered the words: "Soon you will meet a person who will be very special to you" he let it go, it was just a coincidence._ _  
__  
_

* * *

_  
__  
__The next week he agreed to see Barry at Sweet Justice, before leaving he found Thea again on the couch reading her magazine, he wondered if maybe... he was just curious_ _  
__  
__-Hey, Speedy, can I borrow your magazine for a second?_ _  
__  
__-Well_ _  
__  
__Oliver quickly searched the horoscope section, located his sign and read his prediction, apparently "that special boy was going to ask him out" and his lucky colour was white, lucky he was wearing a white T-shirt, he returned the magazine to Thea and went to see Barry._  
  
 _After a few more dates they started dating and were boyfriends for two years, they had to break up because of their different college choices, they didn't see each other for a long time, but what has been brought together by the stars hardly ever separates._


	2. Aligned Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since they were together, let's see what Oliver and Barry do now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) here is the next chapter :)
> 
> Good news: this story is finished so wait for updates soon :)

Barry Allen prepared for the job, he could say he was a happy man, he did the "do what you love and get paid for it" thing. From a very young age he was passionate about physics but it wasn't until his senior year of high school that he discovered what he really wanted to do: astronomy. After finishing his academic training, he was assigned a position at the Starling City Astronomical Observatory, where he would be supervised by Dr. Martin Stein and if things went well, his position as a researcher would be permanent.  
  
He finished getting ready and looked at himself in the mirror, smiled when he saw a star-shaped necklace hanging from it, it was what Oliver had given him on their first anniversary, even though he hadn't seen him for 9 years he still remembered him with affection, it was difficult to forget the first love; suddenly he received a message from Dr. Stein asking to meet in his office, he left the apartment and went to the observatory.  
  
When he arrived he found a lot of activity in the area of the planetarium, finally it was the day they were waiting for, because the exhibition of constellations would be opened to the public, Barry himself participated actively, working together with Cisco, a nice engineer, the result of their work was Gideon, a kind of artificial intelligence that would serve as a guide for those attending the exhibition; after crossing the place he arrived at the administration building and went up the stairs towards the office of the director of the planetarium, Stein was already waiting for him  
  


-Mr Allen, please take a seat, I'll be brief  
  
-Of course  
  
-I was talking to Dr. Wells and we came to the conclusion that since you and Mr. Ramon have worked so hard on the exhibit you should be the one in charge of it, he in the technical procedures and you in the informational part and directing the volunteers, you know how impetuous they can be  
  
Barry smiled at the description, the volunteers were high school seniors, usually members of science clubs, astronomy clubs or interested in the Starling University space science program, pretty lively kids, sometimes too  
  
-Thank you for your consideration, Dr Stein, I'll be happy to take over  
  
-I knew I could count on you, now go, soon the audience will start coming  
  
He left the office and went to the auditorium where the exhibition would take place, when he arrived at the small booth from which the projection would be coordinated he saw that Cisco was already there, he smiled when he saw his T-shirt with the drawing of an alien and the phrase "Don't take me to your leader"  
  
-I see you're dressed for the occasion  
  
-Of course! Today is our big day- he answered with emotion  
  
-I can't wait for them to see Gideon  
  
-They're going to love her I'm sure, you don't feel like you are...  
  
-Like I'm watching my son's wedding or something?  
  
-That's just what I was going to say.

They high-fived and then did their secret handshake, so much time working together for Gideon's creation had brought them closer, in a couple of months they became best friends (sorry about Iris, she was his best friend too but it wasn't the same)  
  
-Let's finish planning everything before they let people in- said Barry.  
  
They adjusted everything that was necessary for the projection and even made a test, it was ready just in time, the first group of people passed, Barry was next to Cisco in the projection booth, Gideon named the constellations one by one giving small data, they chose the most known, that is the zodiac and some others, when he named Taurus, the brunette could not avoid the memory and nostalgia, Oliver said that it was his favorite constellation after Pisces, for some reason this exhibition had brought the boy to his memory, what would become of him now?  
  
He cleared his thoughts and concentrated again on the exhibition, Gideon said goodbye to the visitors while the volunteers helped to get them out of the auditorium and others answered doubts, they had enough knowledge to do it, Barry was calm when he saw that everything was going well, suddenly entered into the projection booth Evelyn, one of the volunteers  
  
-Professor Allen  
  
-Is something wrong?  
  
-Someone in the audience has a question and we don't know how to answer it  
  
-I'll go see what it is- he said to Cisco -Come on, Evelyn.  
  
They walked to the hall of the auditorium, there were sheets with computer graphics of the constellations, galaxies and stars, a man was reading them, turning his back to Barry and Evelyn  
  
-Why don't you go help your mates in the auditorium? -I think I can handle it- said Barry to the girl  
  
-Sure, Professor  
  
Evelyn returned to the auditorium entrance as Barry approached the man to answer his question whatever it was  
  
-One of the girls told me someone had a question. Are you?  
  
As soon as the man turned around, Barry was surprised, a century could go by, but he would never forget those eyes, besides, age had done him a lot of good, that beard made him look more attractive than he remembered, of all people it was his ex-boyfriend who was in front of him

* * *

Oliver got up early as usual, after a quick shower he turned on his phone, after checking his messages and successfully ignoring them, he searched through his applications and opened his favorite podcast: Architects of Destiny with the famous astrologer Wilhelmina Mcgregor; Oliver spent half of his car trip listening about the dangers of having a retrograde Mercury, after that he immediately started his favorite section: horoscopes, he listened without attention to the predictions for Aries and finally came what interested him  
  
-Taurus! This week has the best for you, financially you will have the opportunity to close a business that will bring you great benefits; things will be tense with your family, stay calm and avoid saying things that you will regret later, you are in a good time for the affairs of the heart, soon you will meet that special person you have not seen for so long, will love resurface?  
  
The blond guy almost hit the brakes, the only prediction that really mattered to him was the last one, and the only person who fit that description was Barry, who he hadn't seen for nine years when he went to Michigan to study astronomy while he stayed in Central City. he turned his attention back to the road until he reached his destination: Starling's planetarium.  
  
There were a lot of cars in the parking lot and many people continued to arrive on foot, after all they didn't want to miss the first day of the great constellation exhibition, he stood in the already long line and waited; after a while a lot of teenagers with planetarium shirts arrived and started giving directions to the lined up people, fortunately Oliver managed to pass with the first group that would see the exhibition  
  


The auditorium was very large, with a capacity for 200 people, they were told, there were reclining seats arranged in rows, the ceiling was black, trying to emulate the celestial vault; as soon as everyone took their place the teenagers gave them instructions about the emergency exits and the seats, after that the lights went out, the audience was now looking at the ceiling, from among the pile of stars a figure appeared that did not seem completely human, first the head appeared and then the rest of the body.  
  
-Welcome to Starling's planetarium, my name is Gideon, I will be your guide to know the fascinating world of stars and constellations, come with me  
  
Gideon disappeared and along with it all the stars, leaving only a great black immensity on the roof, suddenly a kind of cloud appeared and Gideon's voice was heard again  
  
-To understand what a constellation is, we'll start by talking about stars, they are spheres of gas that are found at a very high temperature, and they also have their own brightness, which they obtain through a process called fusion  
  
The cloud that was being projected exploded and a burst was heard, then a star appeared projected, then an infinity more of them, the AI resumed its speech  
  
-Now that we know what a star is we can talk about constellations, in a simple definition they are groups of stars, portions of sky that help astronomers to study space, to date there are 88, although the best known are those of the zodiac and the famous Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Orion, Cassiopeia, Cygnus, among others. In this part of the world they are usually named as characters or objects related to Greek and Roman mythology, but depending on the geographical location they have different names.  
  
Of the thousands of projected stars, some began to join together through bright lines, forming the already known figures  
  


-The figures that seem to form when the stars are joined are called asterisms and unlike the constellations these are not recognized by astronomers, we will know some of them  
  
The lines disappeared until only a few remained, Oliver thought they were familiar  
  
-The zodiac constellations are the most representative, the term zodiac comes from the Greek and means circle or wheel of animals, since most of them represent living beings; this group of constellations is the imaginary belt that the sun goes through every year  
  
Gideon started talking about Aries and as usual, Oliver didn't pay attention to him, he listened again as soon as Gideon said  
  
-The constellation of Taurus is located between Aries and Gemini, one of its main stars is Aldebaran, its name comes from the Greek myth of Zeus' abduction to Europe  
  
The exhibition continued, naming the constellations one after another, everything seemed normal until Scorpio, after his explanation Gideon said  
  
-Although not as well known, Ophiuchus is also a zodiacal constellation, its name meaning "the one who holds the snake"  
  
Oliver kept listening, it had to be a mistake, the zodiac constellations had always been 12, where did the 13th come from? At the end of the exhibition the teenagers who took them to the auditorium told them to go out through the side doors, they said they could solve any doubt at the end, he approached one of the girls to ask her, too bad he chose the only one who was there out of obligation and had no knowledge or interest in the constellations  
  
-Excuse me, I have a question about zodiac constellations, I always thought there were 12  
  
The teenager only made her best effort not to roll her eyes, she did not know or care about the stars, she was only there because her science teacher sent her as a requirement for not failing  
  
-Excuse me a moment, I'll call the astronomer in charge of the exhibition to answer all your questions  
  


After smiling falsely she left, Oliver stayed in the corridor, reading the information on the posters, he was very focused that he did not notice when the girl returned, it was not until he heard the voice of another man calling him that he reacted  
  
-One of the girls told me someone had a question. Are you?  
  
Oliver turned around, thought he vaguely recognized that voice but was sure until he saw it from the front. Barry Allen, as handsome as he remembered him, decided to proceed tactfully, what if he didn't remember? or worse, what if he was already married or in a relationship?  
  
-Yes, I was wondering about the zodiac constellations, I thought there were 12 but now there's a new one  
  
Barry nodded, it was a simple question, nothing that Jesse or Wally couldn't solve, hiding his initial surprise was as professional as he could  
  
-In fact there have always been 13, it is just that Ophiuchus is often omitted, since the Egyptians, has been omitted to this constellation as 13 is considered an unlucky number, it is also for convenience as dividing by 12 would touch 30 grades exactly to each constellation, so Ophiuchus is added to Scorpio  
  
Oliver listened carefully, Barry gave no sign of recognizing him, probably didn't remember, asked the question he really cared about  
  
-As far as astrology is concerned, how does this affect? Having one more constellation means one more zodiacal sign, so all the predictions would be wrong  
  
Barry prepared himself for something like this, people's knowledge generally came from astrology, although it was not a science he researched for questions of this kind  
  
-In fact, not entirely, astrology is based on the journey of the sun through these constellations, the signs are assigned according to the dates that this occurs, the addition of Ophiuchus only changes a few days, for example a person born on May 16 would be Taurus counting only 12 constellations as the journey would be from April 21 to May 21, but counting Ophiuchus the journey would be from May 14 to June 24 so that this person still retained their zodiac sign  
  
Oliver smiled, that "hypothetical person" was not at all, since May 16th was his birthday, that only meant something, Barry remembered him, the beautiful moment was broken by the ringing of a phone  
  
-I'm sorry, I have to answer this- said the brown haired with an apologetic tone- yes, Cisco, I know, I'll be there in a moment, goodbye finished the call and turned back to see Oliver- I have to go now, but it was good to see you, Oliver  
  
-Same here, Barry  
  
The blond saw him leave, but didn't feel sad, now that he found him again he wasn't going to let him go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could see there are mentions of astronomical and astrological terms, I hope they were correct, if you have any doubt leave a comment :)
> 
> On another note: Are there native spanish speakers among you? If so I would like to know how many :)
> 
> THanks for reading :D


	3. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Oliver and Barry have met again, how will their relationship be? Will they be able to get back together like before?

Barry went back to the projection booth with Cisco, probably his face gave him away because the first thing his friend did was to ask   
  
-Did something happen while you were out?   
  
-No, nothing, just my ex-boyfriend was there    
  
-No! -Which one? The pilot or the one who always wore that huge jacket in the winter?    
  
-None of them was actually Oliver, my first boyfriend   
  
-You never told me about him   
  
-It's a long story   
  
-I have time, we'll be here all afternoon   
  
-Okay, when I was 16, I worked in a coffee shop…

* * *

There were only two reasons why you would visit a constellation exhibit twice in a week: because you like science or because you want to see that cute scientist again, Oliver was clearly in the second group; he entered the auditorium and listened to the explanation again, when he left he waited for someone to have some questions so they could call Barry, fortunately one boy had a complex doubt about black holes and they had to look for the expert, his plan would have been a success if his sister hadn't called him   
  
-Thea, what can I do for you?- he asked, holding his cell phone in contempt.   
  
-I need you to come to the office right now, we need to figure out some things about the new branch   
  
Oliver sighed, sometimes running a franchise of bars wasn't as easy as it seemed   
  
-I'll be there   
  
He hung up the phone and headed for the exit.   
  
*   
Well they say that the third time is the charm, the day before he solved his issues with Thea to be free, he visited the planetarium again and listened to the information that at that pace he was almost learning by heart, he went out and waited in the corridor, this time a school group was on a trip so Barry had many questions, Oliver was delighted to see him answer each one and smiling to the children, as the last of the kids left with his group, the blond came casually pretending to be surprised to see him   
  
-I see that fate wants us to keep meeting   
  
-Oliver, it's so good to see you again. Barry smiled and cursed inwardly at that feeling in his stomach, it was like being 16 again.   
  
-I wanted to come back since the last time, I must admit I'm a fan of Gideon   
  
-So Gideon... -was suddenly disappointed   
  
-She just gave me an excuse to come, actually it's for you. Would you like to go out?   
  
As he thought a few seconds ago, it was like being 16 again, Barry started babbling, trying to organize his ideas   
  
-If you're going to tell me you can't because you're working, that doesn't work for me, remember? So you want to go get a coffee?   
  
-No.    
  
Oliver was about to make an excuse and leave, but Barry continued   
  
-I think we've had enough coffee for those two years. Why don't we go get a drink?    
  
-Yes, that would be better.   
  
-I get off at 7, I'll wait for you at the front door   
  
Their meeting (no date) was a success, they talked about what they had each done during the years they were not in contact, both were surprised at the ease with which they could talk, as if they had not been separated for a day; in the end Oliver accompanied Barry to his house, they said goodbye with the promise of seeing each other again, the blond man got on his motorcycle and left, under the attentive gaze of a certain brown haired guy.   
  


* * *

Oliver and Barry continued to go out for several weeks, in a mutual agreement to be friends, they had a good time, but to the first of them it began to seem insufficient, he wanted his boyfriend back, he was totally sure that Barry still had feelings for him or at least his love came back, he decided he had to make his intentions clear. As it was Barry it was always better to be direct and honest, so he would tell him that same night when they went out, now only the gift was missing, after searching on the internet he found something that would be perfect; he finished his occupations and waited until it was time to leave.   
  
Barry was waiting for him at the front door like the first time, the plan for the night was to see a play and then have dinner, they greeted each other cheerfully, it was almost impossible for the blond man not to kiss him, they had fun at the theater, they saw (at Barry's suggestion) a musical called West side story, they had dinner at a Chinese food place, as most of the times Oliver accompanied the brunette to his house, it was time   
  
-I had a lot of fun tonight, Ollie   
  
-So am I.   
  
-Thank you for inviting me, next time I will   
  
-Don't worry about it- Oliver said quietly.   
  
-It's okay, I think I should have, it was interrupted by a yawn- I'm sorry, it's been a long week, I think I'll go to sleep   
  
-Wait, there's something I need to tell you first   
  
-I'm listening.   
  


-These weeks have been wonderful, meeting you again was the best thing that has happened to me in the year so far, I like going out with you, going to dinner, I would be happy even being just next to you without saying anything, I know what they say about getting back together with exes but, I don't know, with you it's different, it's always different with you, it's better, I know we have grown and changed since almost 10 years ago but I would like to give us the opportunity to get back together as a couple, would you like to try?   
  
Barry was speechless, he had no idea what to say.   
  
-You don't have to answer now   
  
-Okay, I'll think about it, see you next week- -he took his keys out of his pocket and prepared to open the door   
  
-Wait, I almost forgot, I have something for you- Oliver suddenly had a little box- I have a feeling you're going to like it- he said smiling- see you Friday   
  
-Thank you, Ollie, I'll see you   
  
The brunette entered his apartment and went to sleep almost immediately, still with a smile on his face

* * *

During the weekend Barry talked to Iris about Oliver's proposal, they concluded that it might be a good idea to try it; now that the week was starting again at the planetarium he had the opportunity to talk to Cisco   
  
-And then he asked me to get back together and gave me this -said Barry while I showed him the new accessory I was wearing, a necklace with a pendant in the shape of the asterism of the constellation of Pisces   
  
-I don't know him yet, but from what you've told me I can tell that he's interested in you. Besides, he's your first love and, well, I don't know how common it is for you to meet someone after so long and still get along well, but what do you think?   
  
-I don't know, it's Oliver, I couldn't say it any other way, he has always shown how much he cares for me, he listens to me rambling about scientific things even though he doesn't understand them, he respected my decision to finish when we went to university, having him around again is like a miracle, I can't believe I still feel the same when I see him- it was hard to forget because it was a peculiar feeling, most people say they feel "butterflies in their stomachs" but Barry had always called them stars, every time Oliver smiled at him he felt something like fireworks, little stars exploding in the process of fusion and shining inside him   
  
-Wow, you really are in love   
  
-Then you think I should get back together with him?    
  
-Dude, are you really asking me that after what you just said

* * *

Oliver waited anxiously for Friday, he spent the week arranging business matters with Thea, to his dismay the days passed slowly, until finally the long-awaited date arrived; in the morning he listened to his favourite podcast to know his destiny, he wanted to be prepared   
  
-Taurus, it's time to find out what the stars have in store for you this Friday. You've been dating a person who will soon find the courage to tell you how much he likes you, no doubt you've been expecting it. Congratulations, but now that you have achieved it do not trust, remember that love is like a plant, you must take care of it day by day so that it continues to flourish   
  
That meant that Bary would probably say yes, Wilhelmina's predictions rarely failed; he decided to go out a little earlier and before seeing his probably already boyfriend, he went to the flower shop , he found some flowers that probably his favorite scientist would love: Chinese bells, that species is special because of the way its 5 petals resemble a star, now it's time.   
  


* * *

Later, Barry was already outside the planetarium, Oliver was punctual as always, smiling at him   
  
-Hi, Ollie   
  
-Hey, Barry- he was about to tell him how lovely he looked, certainly wearing glasses made him look even more handsome, but he didn't want to anticipate and act rashly   
  
-About what you asked me last week, I've been thinking about it and... -Yes, I'd like to try again   
  
Oliver said nothing to him, instead he kissed him, with the intensity of those years of "I miss you" and "I love you" contained, the little stars turning into supernovas; they parted but kept their foreheads together, the blond man passed his hand gently over Barry's chest, finding the necklace   
  
-I knew you'd like it   
  
-You know me well. -He gave him another kiss. Where are we going today?   
  
-I thought I'd let you choose, we'll do what you want   
  
Barry thought for a moment, suddenly his gaze stopped on Oliver's bike, there was a pot with purple flowers, without thinking he went to see them up close, earning a little laugh from his boyfriend   
  
-They're for you   
  
-They're beautiful, thank you-   
he gave her a kiss on the cheek- I know what I want to do Why don't you come to my house and plant it? then I could make you dinner and then do something else I can think of- the last sentence didn't sound innocent at all   
  
-I'd be crazy to say no   
  
-Then let's go


	4. Shooting stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry have a romantic date

Everything was going well for the couple, but sometimes they had trouble seeing each other since Oliver had to make some short trips and sometimes Barry was too tired, since while he was in charge of the exhibition he had started a little research, a madness that occurred to him with Cisco: time travel and parallel dimensions, Dr. Stein was very enthusiastic; both were progressing in their respective projects but they had already had more than a month without seeing each other but the perfect opportunity arose  
  
-Do you have anything to do this weekend? -Barry asked on the phone  
  
-Apparently not. Thea said she'd take care of the rest of Keystone. You got something in mind?  
  
-Yes, this Saturday there's an astronomical event observable in this area and a friend is organizing an observation group in Midvale, I thought you might want to go  
  
-Sure. What is it?  
  
-I want it to be a surprise until we're there, just pack enough for two days, we can leave Friday night and come back Sunday  
  
-Well, I'll see you Friday

* * *

The trip wasn't that long but they still had to take the train, after a schedule adjustment during the week they ended up leaving on Saturday on the first train, so they slept most of the way; they arrived around noon and took advantage of the time to check into a hotel, then they walked around the city until night came, Barry advised to take something warm so Oliver did obediently.  
  
They arrived at a kind of forest, more like an open field, a place where you would expect to see a concert, not a -what did Barry call it?- astronomical event, there were already some people sitting on the grass with blankets, you could also see some telescopes and a projector, another group of people formed a line, the same one where Oliver and Barry were, they waited until they arrived to the front  
  
-Barry, I'm glad you could come- said the woman in charge of the line, handing out baskets, leaving her task for a moment to greet the brunette with a hug  
  
-It's a unique opportunity, I wouldn't miss it. Kara, by the way, I want you to meet someone, this is Oliver, my boyfriend; Ollie, this is Kara Danvers  
  
-It's a pleasure, Barry won't stop talking about you- said Kara smiling  
  
-The pleasure is mine- replied Oliver politely  
  
Behind them the line was starting to grow fast, Kara took one of the baskets and handed it to Barry  
  
-Have fun  
  
-Thank you  
  


They moved away from the line and walked until Barry thought the view would be good and it wasn't crowded, Oliver thought the girl's name seemed familiar, while he wandered off his boyfriend had already spread the blanket on the grass  
  
-Have you ever told me about Kara before? Her name is familiar- He said as he sat next to Barry  
  
-No, maybe it's because her team recently made a discovery, what they believed was an unknown object with code 1-959- El turned out to be a wandering planet, they named it Krypton, it was on the news  
  
-That must be where I recognized her  
  
-I didn't know you were interested in astronomy- said Barry mockingly.  
  
-Maybe I just want to win the heart of a cute nerd  
  
-You did it already- he bent down to kiss Oliver, soon felt uncomfortable about the basket coming between them, turned away, grimacing at the object  
  
-Since it interrupted us, let's see what it has.  
  
Oliver started to take the objects out of the basket, there was a bottle of wine and two glasses, a brochure explaining the activities  
  
-So a rain of stars, this will be interesting, especially having an astronomer by my side  
  
-I was actually thinking about not being an astronomer today, just being on a date with my boyfriend, but if you insist, I could start by saying that they are not stars as such but meteors that when they cross the atmosphere...  
  
-Well, I understood- interrupted Oliver affectionately and continued to observe what was in the basket, there were some sandwiches left, some fruit, cookies and a small lamp in the shape of a candle  
  
-It hasn't started yet, we should eat- suggested Barry  
  
-You're always hungry -His boyfriend shrugged his shoulders in response- But that's adorable, let's eat  
  


Barry didn't have to listen to him twice, immediately took a sandwich and started eating, meanwhile Oliver served wine in the glasses  
  
-Here you go  
  
-Thank you  
  
-If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to get me drunk to take advantage of me.  
  
-Would you have any objection to that, Mr. Queen?- asked Naughty Barry, and then took a rather exaggerated bite of the banana in his hand  
  
-No, no way - he just smiled and looked at his boyfriend, he knew he couldn't make another move because anything stands between Barry and his food  
  
As soon as the food in the basket was almost finished, they decided to save the wine for the rest of the night and sat down to wait, Oliver hugged Barry, his back leaning on his chest.  
  
About twenty minutes later it began, lights crossed the sky quickly one after another, some at a speed enough to see their colors  
  
-You have an unlimited amount of shooting stars here. Why don't you make a wish?  
  
-Okay... - the blond man answered, closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted, what his heart most desired, opened them again and saw the star pass by  
  
-Done?  
  
-Yes  
  
-And what did you ask for?  
  
-If I tell you, it's not going to happen  
  
-Ollie- he could almost see the pouting from the tone in which he said it  
  
-Well- he said pretending to surrender- I asked for a kiss from you.  
  
Barry turned to face Oliver  
  
-Given  
  


He kissed him softly, holding his face with both hands to bring him closer, Oliver sighed and kissed him back harder, passing his tongue through Barry's closed lips, asking for permission to enter, the brunette opened his mouth, letting Oliver do what he wanted, he soon found himself moaning softly against the lips of the blonde, it was at that moment, just when Barry thought he might go mad with need, that Oliver decided to let him go  
  
-The only stars you're going to see here are the ones up there- he said, still breathing heavily.  
  
-What a way to interrupt, Ollie, you're lucky I love you because...  
  
He shut up at the sight of Oliver's astonished expression, then he realized he told him he loved him  
  
-I love you too, Barry.  
  
They hugged again as the rain of stars continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine!


	5. Planets collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything is going well, a news item will complicate things

He knew exactly what was going to happen, that's what he got for not talking in time  
  
-No- said Thea annoyed.  
  
-I know I told you I'd take care of the Keystone premises but something's happened and I need to stay at Starling  
  
-Ollie, I remind you that at the beginning you didn't even want to come, you said and I quote "it's ok I'll come but as soon as we're done I'll leave that damn place", so I kindly offered to stay here while you went to Keystone, then you came back to see that star thing and asked me to change places for a couple of weeks and I accepted, I've got it all worked out here so now you're telling me you're not going to leave  
  
-I know and I'm really sorry but please let me stay here, maybe we can talk to Tommy  
  
Years before, the Queen siblings and their friend Tommy, decided that they did not want to live forever on their family's money, so they joined together to start a business, starting with a bar in Central, then another branch; when they realized they already had locations all over the city and the opportunity to expand to Coast City, Tommy decided to stay in charge of their business in those two cities while Thea and Oliver took care of Keystone and Starling

-Give me one good reason to suddenly change my mind  
  
-Remember Barry? The guy I used to date  
  
-The one who worked in the diner?  
  
-Yes, we met and are dating again, I know it probably doesn't seem like a good enough reason but I really think we're getting serious this time, I don't want to lose him  
  
Thea Queen could be very serious about her business and responsibilities, but beyond that she loved her brother and cared about nothing more than seeing him happy  
  
-Is that really what you want?  
  
-Yes -  
  
-Okay, Ollie, I'll cancel everything here and call someone at Keystone to find an apartment as soon as possible and...  
  
-Thank you  
  
-There's no reason why. I love you, you know that, don't you?  
  
-Yes  
  
-Come here- she came to her brother with open arms and held him, he hugged her back - Barry better make you happy, otherwise I'll come here and kick his ass  
  
Oliver laughed, he was sure she wouldn't have to 

* * *

The mail was not a particularly interesting time for Barry, except for the first Monday of each month when he received his issue of Science magazine on time, which was still a few days away, so he was surprised to see that he had correspondence. Under a pile of coupons he found an envelope, he thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw the return address, he opened it and for a moment was immensely happy but then he remembered, he sighed and left the envelope with other papers, he would think what to do

* * *

Even the simplest date seemed wonderful to them after days of not seeing each other, the plan for the afternoon was just to walk around the city, they went through the streets finding places they had never seen before, they stopped to eat something at a theme restaurant in The Little Prince and even a "fortune teller" read their luck with the tarot, Barry did not believe in that but Oliver seemed so excited that he could not refuse; finally they returned to Barry's place to prepare dinner and spend the night together.  
  
They cooked pizza, when they finished eating and once the blond man made enough fun of his boyfriend's strange tastes in ingredients while they were washing the dishes, they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning was quiet, Oliver decided to wake up the brunette with kisses, which he took very well; when they managed to get out of bed they went to make breakfast, between bites of hot cakes full of syrup and sips of coffee, Barry said  
  


-I forgot to tell you. Kara appeared in Science magazine!  
  
-Really? Wow, I'm so glad  
  
-Yes, I have the copy over there, if you want to read the article- he said pointing to a small table before returning to his breakfast  
  
Oliver got up to look for the magazine, it was very visible among the pile of papers, he looked in the index for the indicated page and went through the others without attention, when he arrived he found something else there, as a bookmark there was a letter, as if it was waiting for him to read it, he probably shouldn't have done it  
  
-Barry, why didn't you tell me? -He asked disappointed  
  
-I didn't think you'd be so interested in Kara -he said as he turned his head to look at him.  
  
-It's not Kara, I mean this- -he showed him the letter.  
  
-Yes, about that...  
  
-Were you even going to tell me?  
  
Barry received a letter from Mercury Labs, they were offering him a place as a researcher; he had sent in his application a long time ago, so long that he thought he was being rejected, fortunately he found a place at Starling but now he had in his hands the opportunity he always wanted.

  
-No, I wasn't going to tell you  
  
-Why? Don't you trust me?  
  
-I trust you, it's just that to accept would mean leaving Starling and then you...  
  
-Me?  
  
-You're the reason I don't want to leave  
  
Oliver looked down, he felt moved and at the same time terrible  
  
-I don't want to be a burden to you  
  
-That's not what I meant.  
  
-I know, but I do. If I'm the only thing holding you back from your dream, then we better break up  
  
-No, Oliver...  
  
-I know how important this is to you, you're going to regret it if you don't, so accept  
  
Barry got up from the table and almost ran to where Oliver was  
  
-It's a pity that the star didn't fulfill my wish - he still remembered it, when he saw that star pass by he closed his eyes and all he could think was "I want this moment to last forever, I want to be with him forever"- I love you- he said as a farewell and kissed him on the forehead before leaving  
  
Barry stood there, staring at the door not knowing what to do  
  


* * *

  
_Pisces: You will have to make difficult decisions, you always let your emotions get the better of you, you should try to think more with your brain and less with your heart_


	6. Black holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seem dark, but maybe there's a little light in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder that in this story Oliver is from Central City

At times like this, Oliver wondered why? Each of his relationships had failed, the only person he felt he had made a real connection with was Barry and now he had to let go, again; just when he thought they might be together this time the universe decides they are not meant to be a couple.   
  
As confirmation of this, his phone screen mocks his horoscope of the day " _Taurus: Your relationship is going great, that person is the one_ _  
_ _Congratulations! Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone who loves and understands them, theirs is going to be long._ He turned off the device and threw it on his bedside table, nothing made sense, the stars do not fulfill wishes or predict the future, it was a nonsense, a farce.    
  


* * *

  
_ Horoscopes from 3 months ago: "Aries: Your relationship is going great, that person is the one. Congratulations! Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone who loves and understands them, theirs is going to be long.  _

__

* * *

  
  
The last few nights the sky had been overcast, too dark to see any stars, so it seemed to reflect the mood of Barry, who was currently sitting in the projection booth, looking down at the floor.   
  
-You can't go on like this- said Cisco.   
  
Barry raised his head, as if he barely noticed where he was   
  
-What?   
  
-That's what I mean, you've been like that- -Made a gesture toward Barry's hunched over chair- -Since Oliver broke up with you, I know it's hard, but remember why he did it   
  
-I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have let him go   
  
-It's not a time for regrets, it's done   
  
-I know- he said sadly.   
  
-Why don't you go talk to him and work it out?   
  
-He doesn't answer my calls and he's never at home when I go to look for him, a neighbor told me that they've been taking out furniture - he looked more and more distressed - I lost him, Cisco and I think now it's forever.   
  
His friend said nothing, just hugged him, but even that could not stop the feeling in Barry's chest, a huge black hole where his heart used to be, sucking everything in its path.    
  
The hours passed slowly, for his luck the volunteers had been taking care of the questions of the exhibition; when he left the planetarium Barry reflected on his situation on the way, when he entered he went to the place where he kept the letter from Mercury Labs, he sat down in front of his computer and began to write, he already had his answer.   
  


* * *

-So it's okay for me to go?- asked the blond man on the phone.   
  
-You know you're always welcome, Ollie   
  
If there was one thing Oliver could appreciate about Tommy Merlyn, it was his unconditional friendship, putting up with him not telling him what was going on and willingly accepting his friend into his home in Central City   
  
-I'll send my things and leave in a couple of days   
  
-When you get there, you're going to tell me what's going on, right?   
  
-It's all right.   
  
Tommy didn't ask any questions, he knew it was a lie   
  
-So I'll see you soon, let me know when you get to Central   
  
-I will.   
  
  
The call ended, Oliver looked around, his apartment almost empty, soon there would be nothing left, he wish he could do the same with his feelings.   


* * *

The week was ending, for the first time in a long time, Barry longed for rest, he just wanted to lie on his couch and watch musicals; for the second time he lost the love of his life, he came to the conclusion that he could be an excellent astrophysicist but in matters of feelings he was a real jerk, his phone interrupted his thoughts, a message from Professor Stein summoning him to his office.   
  
It was a quick meeting, but when he got out he knew what he had to do, the decision was made.

* * *

  
It was the latest thing, he was only staying to hand over the keys of his former apartment, the landlord wouldn't be here for at least another two hours so Oliver decided to go to the cafeteria that was a few streets away; at the entrance door a girl was walking with difficulty as she had her hands full with shopping bags that seemed too heavy, he intervened just before one of them fell out   
  
-Let me help you   
  
-Thank you- she replied, looking surprised when she saw him   
  
-I can take them to your apartment. What floor are you on?   
  
-Same as you, in fact I live in the apartment across the hall   
  
-Well, let's go   
  
They walked quietly to the elevator, then the girl said   
  
-I haven't seen you in a while, it's not like I'm spying on you, but being in front   
  
Oliver found the ramblings amusing    
  
-That's because I'm moving   
  
-I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you going now? -She interrupted herself- I'm sorry, I just asked, we don't know each other very well so don't answer if you don't want to.   
  
-Don't worry, I can answer, I'm going back to my hometown, I'm leaving after handing over the keys   
  
Oliver did not wait for an answer as at that moment the elevator reached the selected floor, when the doors opened he went out and walked to the front door of his apartment   
  
-Thanks for the help- she said, opening the door as Oliver put down the bags.   
  
-Not why- -he went out and came back to the elevator   
  
The girl closed the door and immediately took her cell phone to send a message, just two words "He's here".   



	7. Sky full of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky clears up enough to see the stars

Barry was with Cisco in the projection booth, the engineer felt calm because since his friend arrived that Monday he seemed in a better mood; the brown haired man was checking his cell phone and a message popped up, at first he didn't recognize the number but then he saw the name of the contact, he opened the message and then he jumped up  
  
-Cisco, I have to go, Wally's in charge of the volunteers, if Stein asks for me, make up an excuse   
  
-Is everything all right?   
  
-Yes, I just have to run, I'll tell you everything when I get back   
  
He left in a hurry, before his final destination he had to stop at his apartment, took a taxi and gave him the address in a hurry, as soon as he was on the move he made a call   
  
-Hello Felicity, I'm sorry to call you, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened   
  


* * *

  
Once the key was handed over he had no more business at Starling, he left the building, took a taxi and called Tommy   
  
-What's going on, Ollie?   
  
-I've already handed in the key, I'm on my way to the station, I'll probably catch the 6 o'clock train   
  
-Well, I'll wait for you at the station   
  
-See you.   
  
Oliver wasn't paying attention, but suddenly the taxi braked sharply, apparently one of the cars in front of him had to do the same to avoid hitting a madman who was crossing the street carelessly; the blond man looked back at his phone.   
  


* * *

Barry ran as fast as he could, he was waiting to catch up with him, when he crossed the street to get to Oliver's building a car almost ran over him, he didn't care, he kept running, he entered the apartment complex, he got on the elevator and when he got to the fourth floor he looked around but there was no one there, he knocked on the door and they didn't open it, suddenly a blonde girl came out of the apartment across the hall.  
  
-He's gone, I've been calling you but you didn't answer   
  
The chestnut turned, that nice girl was Oliver's neighbor and one of the times he went to look for him he ran into her, in desperation he gave her his number and asked her to call him if she knew anything about Oliver   
  
-How long ago did he leave?   
  
-About five or ten minutes   
  
Maybe he could still see him   
  
-You don't know how much I appreciate this, Felicity   
  
-Thank me later, now run   
  
***   
Oliver sat down in the waiting room, he had missed the 6 o'clock train, now he had to wait for the 7 o'clock train, he sent a message to Tommy informing the change of time, to pass the time he looked for an electronic book and started to read, he was calm until someone sat down in the chair on the other side of his. 

* * *

He rushed to the train station, went immediately to the screen announcing the departure times, it was already very late, the train to Central had just left, he missed it, Oliver had left; maybe he could take the next train, but what would he do when he arrived? he didn't even know where Oliver would stay. Barry decided it was just his luck, while he was thinking about what to do, he went to the waiting room and collapsed on one of the chairs, in an unconscious movement he leaned his back on the back of the seat, accidentally hitting the person sitting on the other side, turned quickly to apologize  
  
-I'm sorry- -he was interrupted when he saw who it was   
  
-Barry, what are you doing here?   
  
-Oliver, no matter how I found you, can we talk?   
  
-We're talking.   
  
-No, not like that- -he got up and went to stand in front of Oliver   
  
-All right- he got up and walked away from the crowd   
  
-There's something I want to tell you, I didn't accept the Mercury Labs proposal   
  
-If you're doing this for me...   
  
-No, I'm doing it for me, I decided to refuse, I thought that was what I wanted most, but that was before, the time I spent at the planetarium was the best, it's what I want to do and now I can do it, they appointed me as a researcher for Starling University   
  
Oliver was silent the whole time, Barry spoke again   
  
-I'm going to stay at Starling and I'd very much like you to come with me, but I understand if you want to leave, I won't insist again if you tell me not   
  
-Are you sure? About everything, about staying here and wanting me with you   
  
-Yes, I love you, I already let you go once, I won't make that mistake again   
  
The blond man did not answer, but went over and kissed him, wrapping his arm around his waist, and they remained together even after they separated their lips.   
  
-Since you're not going anywhere, come with me- said Barry, smiling   
  
They left the station and the chestnut looked up at the sky, clear enough.

* * *

  
The roof of the building where Barry lived was quite high, which was good for what he had planned, he adjusted the coordinates of his telescope, he had memorized the exact place, once the object was in sight he called Oliver   
  
-Look Ollie, this is Taurus   
  
Only many stars were seen without forming any figures, Barry again adjusted the telescope, this time focusing on a small portion of the star group   
  
-Now look again   
  
Oliver saw through the telescope, among the small group of stars one of them shone brighter than the rest   
  
-Do you see the one in the middle, the one that shines the brightest?   
  
-Yes   
  
-It's yours   
  
The blonde looked at him, it was the cheesiest thing he had ever said to him, at his boyfriend's reaction, Barry took out a piece of paper from the backpack he was carrying   
  
-Really, it's yours, see?   
  
The paper Barry handed him was a certificate, giving him possession of a star in the constellation of Taurus, that star was now called Oliver, underneath the location of the star was a dedication "Maybe the stars predict our fate, maybe not, while we find out why we don't start writing our own?"   
  
-You're the most romantic nerd I've ever met and I love you for that   
  
-I love you, too, Ollie.   
  
They kissed under the sky full of stars.   
  


* * *

  
Months later, the star "Barry" was registered next to "Oliver" with the following dedication "I still don't know if it's the stars or just you, but I want to be with you all my life. Will you marry me?"   
  


* * *

  
A year and a half later a star was registered in the constellation of Pisces with the name Olivarry, the dedication "Happy Anniversary" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, hope you liked it :)
> 
> Thanks for read :)
> 
> I have a new story, see you soon


End file.
